The present invention relates to a length-adjustable connecting element for a chair, with adjustable back of the chair and head rest, arranged between the head rest and the chair construction, which by movement of the adjustable back of the chair is arranged to affect the angle of the head rest in relation to the back of the chair, as the angle of the head rest may be altered by changing the effective length of the connecting element in the reclined position of the back of the chair.